Stories of Percabeth
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots. Love or Hate, I welcome both.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't freak out I'm not stopping Ours, I just had a spark to write this. Percy and Annabeth haven't met and they are mortals in their late twenties. This takes place in Manhattan.**

* * *

Annabeth

POV

"Shit!" I cursed slamming my hands down on the steering wheel, due do the damn slow car in front of me would now make me late to my blind date my roommate, Piper, set me up on. She kept going on and on about I need a gut to relax, but I am perfectly fine with my studies. I was dressed rather fancy for a date. I wore a on shoulder forest green dress that had a woven golden belt just under my breasts. It shimmered brightly and just reached my knee showing off my tan, shaved legs. I sported straped alive heels, and a golden necklace was displayed on my bare collarbone, my earrings matched. My curly blonde hair was put in a half up do, my bangs pulled back to show my face, while the under layers were left to fall freely down my back. I had no idea who my mystery man was, I was hoping he wasn't a total loon. Ive had enough of those in my life. After more shouts and a bad case of road rage I finally pulled up to the restaurant. And just my luck, it started pouring and I had no umbrella. So I tensed up and bolted out of my Prius into the cold falling water, groaning when I yanked on the golden door nob but it didn't open. I gave a frustrated knock, hopping anyone would come to my rescue. Finally a well dressed man opened the door with ease, I was so thankful of the roof's cloth trimming it had kept me semi-dry. There was circular tables covered with ghost white table clothes that reached the floor, glowing candles were placed in the center of most tables.

"Tabel for 1?" The man asked

"No, I'm meeting a man here, its for a blind date" I resisted the urge to bit my manicured nails

"Ah, follow me ma'am," He nodded and led me to a small table were a very handsome man sat down looking incredibly nervous

"Hello," I sat down in the chair lightly, they were also covered in white cloth

"I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you" is voice was deep, and very masculine. he had a slight stubble along his angular jaw, making him a tad sexier. He was dressed fancy yet business causal. He wore a white button down with a Caribbean blue tie and black dress slack and shiny shoes. His hair looked like he attempted to brush it but it still was unruly, but it was a raven black. His eyes were the a whole different story. The were a deep sea green, and just like the sea you could steal a simple look and slowly get drawn into them, drowning in their layers.

"Annabeth Chase," I gave him a welcoming smile.

* * *

Percy

POV

Man, when my best buddy Jason offered a blind date to me I didn't expect a smoking hot babe to walk in and take a seat. Most blind dates are always with complete nerds of insane girls. Not a gorgeous blonde. Even in her covering dress, you could see every single curve. I'm not the guy who just cares about looks and a full figure. Her eye really completed the look, they were a startling grey. They seemed to analyze you with one look. It was too early to tell, but I'm positive i already liked her. I hoped this went well and we could get to know each other better.

* * *

Annabeth

POV

**A/N:I'm mostly gonna keep with Annabeth's POV, I'm a girl and its easier to right with the mind of a Girl.**

Over a superb dinner, I was able to find quite a lot of about Percy. He was interested in becoming a marine biologist, he's very close to his mother, an only child, he grew up in New York, he likes swimming. I shared almost the same things, minus a few. I was really liking Percy, he seems like a nice guy. After we fought over who would pay the bill, we walked through the lighted night streets of New York, our hands intertwined.

"Hey, I know this is a out of the blue thing, but I'm going to Long Island and I was going with my friend Jason, but he has to visit his sister, and I have already rented a cabin and would you like to join me?" I could tell he deathly afraid I would turn him down. Yea it might be a big step, it's just I feel like I've known him forever. I feel so comfortable with him, and He hasn't tried anything tonight that others have. I beamed.

"That's sounds awesome, I'd love too" I smiled and hugged him, when i pulled back I kissed his cheek. I really couldn't tell who's face was pinker. Our hand connected again and we strolled back to our own cars, Percy owned a black sports car. He had quite the money.

"My dad owns a large company, he makes a ton" He hugged my again before disappearing into his sleek car.

* * *

Cabin_Night_Time_Storming_outside_

We sheltered on a patched, but soft love seat. Half way through a monstrous clap of thunder Percy wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled deeper into his warm embrace, his cheek pressed against my hair. The only light source was a flickering candle.

"You cold?" Without a answer he wrapped a fuzzy blanket around the both of us. I looked up at his face. At the same time he looked at me. As if by magnets out lips slowly drew together. At first this kiss was soft and gentle, but then passionate and hard. Our lips moved together in harmony, his tongue swiped against my bottom lip, I opened my lips granting him access. Our tongues danced together, dueling at times. I straddled him, his arms traveling to grab my waist, my hands knotted in his soft locks. His hands slid up the hem of my shirt, revealing my bare back. I gave a soft moan. His peps tore form my mine and left kiss along my neck, then he suck my pulse point, electing a soft moan. He smirked, then returned to my lips, his hands gliding farther up my back. A roar of thunder startled us apart, I was panting. I looked at him and blush, pulling the hem of my shirt down. I settled back at his side, our legs entangled. I sighed and rested my eyes shut. I slowly drifted into a blissful sleep. And guessing by Percy's deep breathing he did too.

* * *

**That's it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy so in the Navy. He has been on a 9 month deployment and is now returning early to surprise Annabeth at college.

* * *

Percy

POV

I was giddy with excitement and fear, Annabeth would probably murder me for telling her I still had a week left. And yet I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw me. I took off my hair, combing my raven black hair nervously, I habit I have had since High School Annabeth hated when I did this. My fraternity brother, Jason, patted my shoulder signaling it was time to go to the party. I rounded the corner, were I saw my wise girl relaxed and chatting with her sorority sister, Hazel. I can still hear her scream when she saw me.

Annabeth

POV

It hurt to celebrate Independence without him. Percy. Was gonna be one my mind all day, he always was. The last week in his deployment was painful, I can hardly manage it. I took a gentle sip form my red cup, listening to Hazel drone on a party buzzing around me. My vision strayed off of Hazel's face and onto someone's I thought I wouldn't see until next Friday. My cup slipped from my grasp and I screamed. It wasn't a terrified one, it was surprised one. I ran and jumped into his strong arms I yearned to have for the last 9 months. He still smelled of the ocean and I loved it. He pulled away and parted his lips to tell me something along the lines of 'I missed you' to I love you'. I didn't give him a chance, I pulled his face down and pushed my lips to his. He instantly returned the favor. I didn't even care I was crying in front of my Sorority or Percy'sFraternity I was just happy to have him back. Now more skyping, and I was happy it was that way. The party froze, now yelling and cat calling. Je finally broke away to to my need for oxygen. Percy was smiling like a dolt, he looked at me and whispered "I love you so much" pressing his forehead to mine.

"I love you so much more!" I teased giving him a light kiss that I knew drove him mad. Soon the party returned back to normal. Hazel skipped up to us, Jason tagging behind

"Glad you came now Annie?" Hazel gushed

Out of habit I instantly corrected her,"Annabeth, and yes I'm grateful I decide to come"

Percy Looked at me worried,"Why didn't you want to come?"

"I was pushing this off, but I'm pregnant and it's yours" I tricked him, then burst into uncontrollable giggles when I saw his face fall.

"Really?" Phenomenon whispered frightened

I smacked his shoulder,"No you seaweed brain! This was always our holiday, and remember back at camp,MIT felt weird to have you missing" I pecked his cheek.

"Whew, almost had a heart attack," Percy pretended to wipe fake sweat off his forehead. We cuddled and watched the fire works explode and shimmering in the inky black sky. We shared tons of kissing, although was rather passionate. One thing led to another- you knows what happens next.

* * *

Rather short, I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**First is Percy surprising Annabeth at her school. Second is Annabeth surprising Percy. Both are in separate dimensions.**

* * *

Percy

POV

I cruised over the fancy neighbor hood streets bordered by manicure lawns and picture perfect houses. From cream colored to a deep red, not a single thing out of place. I was still excited about today. Annabeth had no idea I had traveled from New York to pick her up from the last day of her preppy SanFrancisco school. I gently turned my Ford truck into a loop that was just in front of a large building- no majestic castle. Pairs of students shuffled around the courtyard, following the paths. I snickered at how much they were goodie two shoes, at Goode they took the side walks as guide lines. I stepped out into the warm summer breeze, it's flowery scent tickling my nose. Just to be a badass, I kept my leather jacket on. It did earn a few skeptical glances from dorky nerds, I didn't look that sketchy right? A muscular 6'4 bit with a leather jacket could if you found me at midnight and in a alley with some sort of drug. Now? I didn't think so. I was disappointed when I learned this school had a slut too, I had enough of those at Goode. Her skirt was hiked up, and her blouse pulled down. I winced when she pressed our legs together.

"You new here, darling?" She purred. It took all my strength not to vomit on her hair sprayed curls. I was a random stranger, not even to the front door, and she was already all over me like a peace of meat! If you compare my godly physique to Mr. mc-dorkins, you can't blame her. Is I was a hormonally crazed boy, and single I might drool over her.

"Nope" I side stepped her quickly, and then practically running to a bench crowded with nice looking nerds. I gave them a welcoming nod and squished between two. After many awkward moments with the nerd herd, finally I could see Annabeth's blonde curls bobbing in the see of heads. The desperate girls stalked up to her grinning evilly. I clenched my fists, these bitches were not gonna pick on my Wise Girl in front of my face! I darted between the chatting teens and stopped at hearing range.

"Hey Annie, Teddy is still free Saturday. We all know your 'boyfriend' is a fake" I clamped my hand over my mouth to block out my laughter. I could either giver her a inside sign I was here, or barge in there and embarrass the girls. I haven't embarrassed anybody lately, it will be fun. I bolted forward and grabbed Annabeth's hips, picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed, her hair trailing behind her like a golden flag. When I placed her down I brought our faces together for a kiss like now other. Annabeth wasn't a big fan of PDA, but for revenge? Anything. I finally pulled away and looked at mean girl's flabbergasted make up caked face.

"Kendra, my _boyfriend _Percy Jackson," She mocked her perky voice and friendly smile, looping her arm through mine. Her mouth still dangled, her eye darting between us. I couldn't help but give a light chuckle, Annabeth kissed my cheek.

"Shall we?" I used my Prince voice and bowed slightly, she blushed and nodded. All heads were turned while we walked to my car. Each guy wishing to be me, all the girls wishing to be Annabeth.

"Who's Teddy?" I whispered to her once the car's engine roared. She looked at my slightly jealous face and snickered.

"Just a nerd, you'll always be my #1 guy" she nuzzled my neck slightly sending shivers over my body, warming my entire neck. I gave her a flushed smile and swerved out of the loop, beaming like a total dope.

* * *

_Annabeth now switching to go to Goode. Previous story never existed_

* * *

Annabeth

POV

I shuffled my books around in my bag nervously. Since I ran away I hadn't really had any new school experiences, Percy went to this school it shouldn't be too hard. He doesn't know though, it might be a slight issue. I didn't get too many weird looks, that was a good sign. I still had no sign of Percy, I had to ask

"Have you seen Percy Jackson?" I asked a random girl blabbing away with her BFF, she flipped to face me and set me with a icy glare. I wasn't gonna back down to this limp noodle, I needed to find Percy.

"You have hope to land a date?!" She sneered, looming closer. I just gave her a puzzled look,

"He is the #1 hunk, yet he claims to have a girlfriend" Her friend piped up, then was glued right back to her bedazzled phone. Her eye wide and un blinking.

I smiled when they said girlfriend,"I am that girlfriend" both girls looked at each other and burst into high pitched giggles.

"I bet $25 dollars on it!" I am not the gamble type, but I love being right. My pride over rules greed.

"Sure," I stuck my chin out definitely. The still had small fits of laughs.

"Let's head to his swim practice. Shall we?" She talked to me like I was only 3, she was gonna be 25 dollars poorer when I see my Seaweed brain. I still laughed when I saw the bunch of girls crowding on the bleachers just there drool at guy's abs. Percy had a mean 8-pack, and a tan stomach. I saw him zip in and out of the water, he better not be using his powers. I sauntered up to him, he was busy talking to a team mate. I grabbed his slippery neck and twisted him so out lips made contact. I drew a a with my finger at the back of his neck, trying to signal it was me. I hope he got the notice, but either way he kissed me back just as fiercely. I finally pulled away when the coach angrily cleared his throat, glaring at the both of us. The girls had gasped, the one I met earlier shoveled in her purse to find the cash she owed me. When she grudgingly handed me the waded dollars, Percy arched a eyebrow at me and leaned down

"You gamble?" He huskily whispered, his lips brushing my ear. I shrugged and kissed his cheek. He simpler smiled and left to go change in the locker room. Not that I would ever admit it, but he look hot in a speedo. I waved to the girls and walked back out to my locker. This was gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just my take on how Sally would react to Percy falling into Tartarus **

* * *

Sally

I hummed to myself and whisked the blue batter quickly. It was a rather clear day, I smiled when I heard Paul unlock the door. He tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes brighten when he saw my elated mood. He wrapped a arm around my waist and place a kiss on my cheek

"What has got you all excited?" He asked

"Percy is coming home" I couldn't wait to see my little baby. Or 16 year old son. He was coming home from camp half blood today, it felt like forever since he was home. I hoped he brought Annabeth, I loved her some much. Percy and her better get married, or I will force them. Paul filtered around in his bag, pulling a packet of papers. He went on his work, and I placed globs of cookie dough on the pan. Just as the oven dinged signaling the oven was warm enough for the cookies, the door bell rang. I swiftly walked to the door and opened it to see a new face. It was a tall girl with brown shoulder length hair. Her eyes were a bright green, and they were blood shot. Salty tracks gave away she had been recently crying. She wore a orange shirt with CHB and shorts.

"Ms. Jackson?" She croaked. I ushered her in, rubbing her back soothingly. She looked at me, her eyes seemed to be sorry for me, in a way I couldn't explain. I new I had to feel nervous.

"Yes," I was starting to feel very anxious.

"Percy h-he-" She burst into hard sobs, covering her face. At the mention of Percy, my heart leaped. but the way she was crying and stuttering something had happened. Something bad.

'What, dear?" I used the voice I had once used when Percy had gotten hurt.

"Him-m and An-n-nabeth fell-l into t-tartar-rus!" She wailed. My heart was crushed. Tartarus was equal to hell. My little Percy, in hell. A certified death. I lost sense of everything. I could vaguely feel the warm tears streaking down my cheeks, but I was numbed. Percy was everything to me, I stayed with that awful Gabe to protect him. Now I couldn't help him in Hell. No one could. Paul had rounded the corner and engulfed me into his arms, I didn't even see Katie stand up and leave. All I could think was my Percy, wandering alone injured. My mind showed torturous ways of him dying painfully, Me never being to ever help him. Percy is not okay. Parents were supposed to protect their children, mine was in the depths of hell, why I was up here helpless. I miss Percy


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Moon light**

**Time period: After giant war, all 23**

* * *

Annabeth

I snuggled deeper into Percy. We both were entangled in the bed of his beat up truck the moon shimmering above us, crickets took up the silent night. I guessed by Percy's deep breathing he had fell asleep, I nuzzled his neck snapping him back to the world.

"Wha?" He mumbled, I wasn't going to admit it, but when he woke up his voice was lower and husky, quite sexy if you ask me. I simply smirked at his confused look, and swiftly moved up and kissed him quickly. Of course that never qualified for Percy, he grasped my chin and pulled my impossibly closer to his body. The tilted my head deepening the kiss further. Only sheer cloths separated us, I grudgingly pulled, away as much as I wanted to continue, when we kissed it was loaded so full of this passion that never seemed to die, it was even there the time I had kissed him. Sometimes we get so wrapped in each other and things get carried away, I knew one thing for sure, I wasn't gonna have sex with him in the back if a truck, outside in the inky night. He gave me his best puppy dog face, and because of caving in at his large eyes, I have become a immune. I gave a slight shake of my head and nested back into him enjoying his smell, it was the ocean, axe spray and just _Percy. _

"Tell me something," Percy breathed into my curls, tickling my neck. I was confused by his request, a story? Secret? Confession? Regret?

"What?" I twisted a bit so I could see his face, or what I could in the eerie light of the moon. He smiled back at me,

"Anything," He placed a feather light kiss in the bridge of my nose, I thought hard. I really could say anything, to the latest book to stealing the mint off the store's counter. Something juicy would be more interesting, and probably more surprising to him. I decided on one I found embarrassing, and pitiful and odd at the same time.

"I've never have been to a school dance, or even danced" I admitted, Percy gave a light chuckle relief swelled in my heart, I thought he was gonna laugh harder. Then his eyes got a certain gleam that gave me the creeps it was the I-got-a-idea-you-will-either-like-or-hate-it and with Percy that could be a romantic move or a spider prank. He slide out under me and jumped for the truck, turning around to swing the driver's door wide open. He shuffled around, cursed when his head slammed into something hard. I almost had decided to get off my ass and join him, yet when I heard it I stopped. He had blasted the song 'let's stay together' by Al Green. I smiled at his slow choice.

He dramatically bowed his hand out stretched,"M'lady"

I smirked, he was really going to give me my first slow dance.

"May I have this dance?" His arm now joined his hand. I nodded and latch on, my converses slapping the dirt. He gave me a encouraging smile before placing his hand on my waist and I carefully put my arms behind his neck, he beamed and my muscles relaxed. I had gotten something right. The music was still blaring, I was glad Percy chose this rather vacant space, is other people had been around they would have a bucket load of complaints about the noise. We swayed along with the smooth melody, half way through I rested my head on his broad shoulder, enjoying this warmth. I was a tad cold in my simple shorts and tank top in the semi-warm breeze that tried to over power the chilly spring night. He sensed my shivers, wrapping his arms tightly around me, we fight together like puzzle pieces, I felt at home with him. If I was following the saying 'Home is where the heart is' Percy is my home. I needed him, he needed me, I still can't grasp the things he has down just for me. Giving immortality up, and falling into hell. He was mine. I now laugh at when I was madly jealous with Rachel, I was angry at the time, but now looking back it was kinda funny.

"Enjoying?" Percy asked sweetly,

"Kinda missing the decorations, food, and lights," I pointed out, bagging his idea. I didn't want to, but c'mon I was Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, I wasn't one to gush.

He seemed a little hurt, then tossed his head back and chuckled,"And the sweaty dancers, PDA, and evil eyed teachers watching" I joined his laughter, school dancing did have up sides, and quite the bad sides. I nodded.

"So, if there is no PDA, I can't kiss you?" I smirked at his face. He looked almost at the verge of tears. That was one way to punish Percy or get her to do anything, take away or add kisses. It always worked.

"That's different" He complained, like a small child.

I rolled my eyes,"How?"

"It's gross watching PDA, but better when you're doing it" He leaned in for a kiss, and I let him. Really no need to spoil our little moment, he is lucky I didn't have any studying to do, or else I would haven't even agreed to come out this late. School still beats Percy, not by much though. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to his.

"Love you" I mummer. He smiles and gave me a peck.

"Love you too,"

I stole a glance at my watch and panicked when I saw the digitals making out 4:23.

"Perce, we gotta leave, like now" I urged, steeping away form him and towards the truck. He pouted but followed me and started the car, and the entire way home he clasped my hand.

I know he is mine. And I love him for being it.


End file.
